Goth has it's Perks
by Superbabyb99
Summary: I suck at summary's. But, It's still the same gang but with a few new personalities. This is my first fanfic so please be nice. I do want constructive criticism though so please don't hesitate. Rated M for future lemons.
1. Chapter 1: Calm and Collected

_So I've officially decided that over the next week that I'm going to write until my fingers bleed. I'm going to write a couple of chapters to see how y'all like it. If you do I'm going to continue writing. If not, I guess ill go curl up in a corner and cry my eyes out. Jk jk I won't do that I'll just stop._

_**Chapter 1: Calm and Collected**_

I stood in the hallway, trying to avoid Monica and her herd.

"Hey, Gothica!" I heard Monica yell from behind me.

"What?" I said, turning on her heels to face Monica.

Monica smirked "Just wanted to let you know that you should watch your back after that little show you put on in class."

"Whatever, Monica. Everyone knows your all bark and no bite." I shot back. Which wasn't completely true. I've heard stories all over campus about how Monica was a badass because she had connections.

"Listen, Danvers," Monica said, shoving me up against the wall with her pack behind her. "You don't want to end up on my bad side." Her eyes narrowed.

I snorted. "Please, do you have a good side? 'Cause all I see is one ugly, spoiled brat. But, anyway I'm gonna go for a jog. You could join me. It's obvious that it would be good for you!" Claire laughed and turned away and put her earphones in. She scrolled to _Living Dead Girl _by _Rob Zombie _and turned it up full blast. I looked down to make sure my shoes were tied and my black shorts were in place. Then, I took off. I always was a fast runner. I ran for almost an hour. Burning off steam from the Monica incident. I only stopped when _Behind Blue Eyes _by _Limp Bizkit _came on. I looked up , startled to see a girl not much older than me, and about the same amount of gothness, looking at me from one of the front porches. I'd pasted this house at least three times and hadn't noticed her. I took my earphones out.

"Hi! I'm Eve!" She said, waving. I gave her a strange look. She came over to me. I saw she had on a purple and black lace corset over a black shirt that she paired with a purple skirt and ripped fishnets and combat boots. At least she has good taste, I thought to myself.

"Um, Hi." I said. Did I know her?

"Are you here about the room?" She looked hopeful.

"What room? I live on campus."

"Campus? Wow you don't look old enough to be in college." She looked at me curiously.

"Graduated early." was my response.

"Oh. Well, do you at least want to see the room? I hear Monica is living on campus now."

" Um, I guess if you don't mind the fact that I'm wearing sweaty running clothes." I cracked a smile.

She smiled widely back. "Awesome, Come on." She grabbed my hand and pulled me forward.

The inside of the house was magnificent. It looked ancient even. I looked around and saw a guy sprawled out on the couch. Guyish. Eve picked up a set of keys laying on a table near-by and chucked them a the guy.

"What the hell, Eve!" he screamed at her. Then his eyes fell on me and did a once over. "Who's this?" His eyes looked back over to her, who was standing with her hands on her hips, staring at him.

"Our guest." she said impatiently. "She's going to look at the room we have. Right?" She said turning to me.

"Ah, sure. Why not?" I said shrugging.

"Eve, I meant what's her name. Retard." He said. I stepped forward before Eve could say any thing.

"My names Claire Danvers." I plastered on my man-eating smile.

"Shane. Shane Collins." He looked at me awe-struck for a minute then shook it off. "So, what made you want to look at a new place?" He seemed to honestly want to know.

"I wasn't. I live on campus. I was just out running."

"Campus? You barely look old enough to drive. I just thought you where a runaway or something like it."

"No!" I snapped. "I graduated early."

"You don't strike me the type to like school." He said, eyeing me skeptically.

"I don't. I figured why not pay attention in class and graduate early so I could go to college and be out of that hell hole." I replied whole heartedly.

"Your parents let you come here?" Eve asked. I'd almost forgotten she was here.

"I lived with my aunt and uncle. My parents died in a fire when I was 7." I looked down at my feet.

"I'm sorry." I looked a Eve and smiled.

"It's ok. Anyway, My aunt treated my like a helpless lost puppy until I turned thirteen and started dressing like this and got my lip and nosed pierced. Then she started treating me like a fugitive." I shrugged.

"Well, that sucks." Eve said, then, looked down at her watch. "Oh! Claire I'm sorry but I've got to go to work."

"That's ok. I should probably get going to. What with all that damn homework."

" Don't you want to see the room? I could show you around." Shane offered from the couch. I looked at him and saw him staring at me intently with deep brown eyes.

"Um, sure." Claire said as Eve ran over to where she threw the keys at Shane.

" 'mkay well Shane play nice." Shane rolled his eyes. " And, Claire I really hope you decide to move in, well, I mean after you meet Micheal that is. And he approves. See, this is his house. He's the same age as us . Eighteen. The house has been in his family for a while. Anywho, I gotta jet see ya later!"

And then there where two.

"So, um, right the room, up here." He smiled and ran his hand through his shaggy cut brown hair. Then, he started up the stares. "Ok, so this is Micheal's room here," he paused pointing. "This is Eve's room," he said again pointing to another closed door on the opposite side of the hallway. " This is the bathroom. And, this is my room." he said pointing to the last door on the left side. "And this is the room for rent." He said as he pushed the door open. It was amazing. The four-post bed sat in the middle of the room over a burgundy rug that covered most of the hard wood floor. Al the furniture was crème colored. The walls were painted an off white. The comforter was a deep burgundy that matched the rug on the floor.

"Wow," I breathed. Even with my love of black, I still had to appreciate the contrast the colors set off in the room.

"Yea. I know. This was Micheals' parent's room. They left because one of his parent's got cancer."

"Oh, and they're not coming back?" I asked, turning to face him.

"No."

"Oh, so, where is Micheal?"

"He sleeps all day and is usually up at night. So, if you want to meet him you'll have to wait until late." He said looking apologetic. I nodded in understanding.

"I haven't seen you guys around campus." I said as I walked around the room.

"We don't go to college."

"Oh." I said nodding.

"So, do you like it?" He asked. I turned to him and smiled.

"I think I just fell in love." He looked confused for a second so I cleared it up "With the room." I laughed and so did he. We walked back down stairs. "So, what time can I come over tonight?" I asked.

"Huh?" Again he seemed confused

" What time can I come over tonight to meet Micheal?"

"Oh, why don't you just stay?"

"Um, I'm wearing sweaty clothes that I went running in and I have a ton of homework." I answered, irritated.

"oh, so bring clothes and your homework back here." He smiled at me. "Besides, Eve won't be home until one when the coffee shop closes and Micheal won't wake up 'till really late and I'll be lonely. So, we can get to know each other better." I thought about this for a moment. I decided it wouldn't hurt if I did stay. And, it would get me away from Monica for a little while.

"I guess." I thought about this for a minute. "But, I have to walk all the way back to campus to get it."

"No problem. I'll go with you."

"Ok, but I'm warning you I live down the hall from Monica Morrel, the queen bitch her self."

"I'm not worried about Monica." I think I heard a hint of sadness in his voice. Can't have any of that.

"I'm not either but I'm sure she's got a plan up her sleeve to kill me off or something because I made her look stupid in class."

Shane snorted "Ha! It's not hard to do that."

"I know." I sighed and offered him one of my earphone. He took it and nearly jumped out of his pants because it was so loud. "Sorry, I listen to it loud when I run." I said as he stuck his finger in his ear and shook his hand. He looked at me funny when I handed him the earphone again. "I turned it down this time." I smiled as he took it and stuck it in his ear. "Better?" I asked. He nodded and smiled back.

"So, what do you need?" He asked me when we got to my dorm room.

"Um, my pajamas and underwear and a bra and all my books." I said as he sat down on my bed. His eyes widened as I said underwear and bra. Typical guy. I opened my drawer and found my _Corpses Bride _pajamas. Shane raised an eyebrow at me. Then, I handed them to him. And, then, I handed him my black lacy underwear and bra set. The look on his face was absolutely priceless. "What? Afraid to carry my underwear?" I asked him and he shook his head quickly. I laughed.

"We-were are your books?" He stuttered.

"Um,…." I looked around my side of the room. I saw them sitting just under the corner of my bed. I bent down to pick them up without thinking about how short my shorts were. I could feel Shane staring at my ass. "Shane I would advise you to quit looking there because I can, and will, remove your favorite part of your body." I said as I straightened up and turned. I smiled at him sweetly but let the warning sink in.

"I'm sorry." He told me. I doubted he was really sorry. I knew I was attractive to a lot of guys. I had long black hair that fell to the middle of my back. My eyes were large and green. I had long lashes, which only put an emphasis on my already large eyes. My frame was small but I could still pack a punch and look good doing it. I had full curves. Something I inherited from my mother. And my face had a soft edge to it which made guys fall all over me and sometimes it got annoying.

"No worries. Just don't let it happen again." I said winking. He smiled in response.

_BACK AT THE GLASS HOUSE_

When Shane and I got back to the house he pointed to were the bathroom was and handed me a towel.

I let the warm water run over my body and work out all the kinks in my back. I washed my hair, massaging it through my hair. I washed my face and got out. I dressed in my pajamas and brushed my hair out. When Shane heard me coming down the steps he turned to me and a shocked expression came across his face.

"What?" I asked, Had I forgotten to put on pants?

"Oh, nothing. Sorry." He said, shaking his head as if to clear it. "You look different without makeup on, that's all." His smile reassured me. I looked around the room and saw a piano sitting in the corner.

"Do you play?" I asked him, nodding toward the piano.

"Me? No." He laughed. "I don't know anyone who can. That was Micheal's parents before they left. Why? Do _you_ play?" He smirked at me. I shrugged.

"Kind of." I looked down, blushing.

"Oh." He cupped my chin with his hand and pulled my face up. His eyes were boring into me. "Will you play something for me?" He asked softly. I nodded. I took his hand and walked over to the piano. I let go of his hand and motioned for him to sit down. I pulled my hair back into a loose bun and sat next to him.

I took a deep breath and placed my hands on the keys. I felt Shane staring at me. _Here goes nothing,_ I thought. I lightly stroked the first notes. I began to sing along with notes I played.

"_He and I, Had something beautiful. _

_But so dysfunctional, it couldn't last_

_Loved him so but I let him go_

'_Cause I know he'd never love me back_

_Such pain as this _

_Shouldn't have to be experienced _

_I'm still reeling from the loss_

_Still a little bit delirious, yeah_

_Near to you, I am healin'_

_But, Its takin' so long_

'_Cause though he's gone and you are wonderful_

_It's hard move on_

_Yeah, It's better near to you_

_Well, you and I, It's something different_

_And I'm enjoying as cautiously _

_I'm battle scared, I'm workin' oh so hard_

_To get back to where I used to be_

_He's dissaperin'_

_Fadin' steadily_

_When I'm so close to being yours_

_Won't you stay with me, please?_

'_Cause near to you, I am healin'_

_But, Its takin' so long_

'_Cause though he's gone and you are wonderful_

_It's hard move on_

_Yeah, It's better near to you_

_I only know that I am better where you are_

_I only know that I am better where you are_

_I only know that I belong where you are_

_Near to you, I am healin'_

_But, Its takin' so long_

'_Cause though he's gone and you are wonderful_

_It's hard move on_

_Yeah, It's better near to you_

_Yeah, It's better near to you_

I stroked the final key and exhaled. I turned to face Shane. He was staring at me with wide eyes and his mouth hanging open. I turned back towards the keys, embarrassed . I fiddled with my thumb.

"Wow," He whispered. I let my hair loose and let I fall over my face. He reached over and tucked a piece of my hair behind my ear. "Your amazing." I blushed.

"Thank you." I said and I looked up into his eyes. I knew he was telling the truth. He leaned in. He was probably going to kiss me. He was almost to my lips when I pulled back and cleared my throat. "I should get to work on my homework." I jumped up to get my books. I sat down on the couch and he sat on the opposite end, playing a game. I didn't feel like hearing the guns so I put my earphones in and turned on a _Flyleaf _song. I turned so loud that my thoughts couldn't wander outside of the music and homework.

_Hey guys! So, what did you think? I'd love to get reviews! It would mean the world to me! I want to know what you thought before I start on the next chapter._

_Love,_

_Superbabyb99 __J_


	2. Chapter 2: First Impressions

_Hey guys! So, here's chapter two. Hope you enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I, sadly, do not own Morganville or it's vampires. The awesomely talented Rachel Caine does!_

_**Chapter 2: First Impressions**_

So, after I finished my homework things just got more awkward with Shane. And what made it worse was that it was only 11 so, no hopes of anything changing anytime soon. I was sitting, still on my end of the couch, when Shane paused his game and turned toward me. He had a smirk on his face. I paused my I-Pod and looked at him.

"So, now I'm taking advantage of this whole get to know each other better thing." He said and I pulled my knees up against my chest and rested my chin on them.

"'Mkay. What do you want to know?" I asked. He grinned. I didn't like the look.

"So, Claire, what's your middle name?" I had a feeling he was wanting to as a question more complicated than that.

"Elizabeth. And I know that's not all you want to know." I said matter-of-factly. I took the earphones out of my ears because I knew this was going to be a long conversation. "Fill free to ask any question you want. I'll answer honestly."

"Okay, well, Do you have a boyfriend?" Ah, this is where this is going.

"Nope, We broke up before I left. I hate long distance relationships." I said, which wasn't totally honest because , in reality, Tyler just wasn't my type.

"Hmm, Where did you live before here?" Never mind that whole boyfriend thing.

"Dallas…"

"Did you have many friends?" He was implying that I no longer have friends.

"Actually, I still talk to half of the people at my school." Not that I wanted to, but, I wasn't going to say that to him.

"That's nice." He didn't look like he meant it. "Hmm, how old are you?"

"Sixteen, almost seventeen ." One more month.

"When's your birthday?"

"September 30th. When's your birthday? I asked him, smirking.

"March 13th." He thought for a moment. "Criminal record?"

I laughed. "No,"

"Are you a virgin?" My jaw dropped. He had no business asking that question. I threw a pillow at him. He caught it and grinned at me. "What? It's a reasonable enough question." No it wasn't and I wasn't going to tell him. I'd only had sex once and that was a mistake.

"Yea, well, it's a question you aren't getting the answer to." I said blushing.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked." He looked me in the eye and I realized just how gorgeous he really was. He wasn't the average get-in-your-pants-whenever-the-chance-comes-around kinda guy. I came out of my daze and put the feelings aside.

"Well, still." I said averting my eyes.

"I have an idea." He said. He stood up and looked down at me.

"Should I be worried?" I asked warily.

"No, trust me." He laughed and reached for my hand. I grabbed his hand and was shocked by the electric current that raced through my body. I looked a him and he seemed to feel it to but didn't let go of my hand.

"Where are we going?" I asked as he dragged me up the stairs.

"You'll see." He stopped at his bedroom door and my eyes widened. Did he honestly think he was going to get it this easy? Well if he did he had another thing coming. I decided a long time ago that I wouldn't give myself to anybody ever again unless they were the one. I wasn't so sure that Shane was the one.

"It's nothing like that!" He said almost as if he could hear what I was thinking.

"Ok…" I wasn't so sure but I walked into his room anyway. It wasn't as classy as the room I was offered but it was still nice. Well maybe if you could see the floor. His furniture was dark mahogany. His walls were painted a deep red. His comforter and pillows were red and his sheets were black. Not hard to see his sheets if he doesn't have his bed made.

"You'll have to excuse the mess. I don't clean often."

"Obviously." I wondered if anything would jump out and try to eat me. Probably not. I eyed the room again. Probably. He slide open his window and grabbed his comforter from the bed. He stepped through the window and started spreading out the comforter. He looked at me.

"Aren't you coming out?" He asked flashing me a heart stopping grin.

"Umm, I don't know how safe that is out there." I said eyeing the roof top platform .

"Come on, I come out here all the time."

"Yea, and right now, I'm questioning your sanity ." He rolled his eyes and kneeled in the windowsill.

"Will you trust me for five minutes, please. Then, If you still don't trust me you can come back in." He looked me in the eye and reached for my hands.

"Alright. Five minutes." I said pointing at him. He laughed and I took his hands. He pulled me out the window like I weighed nothing. I stood on the comforter with my hands crossed over my chest and I stared at him.

"Well, lay down on the comforter." I smirked.

"If you think I'm that easy then yo-" I started but he cut me off.

"I'm not going to try anything, I swear." He looked honest enough. I laid down on the comforter and looked up at him. He laid down next to me. So, close I could smell the sweet sent of his cologne and body wash mixed together. I got woozy. It had been a long time since that happened. I hadn't realized that I was staring at him until he moved his head to stare at the sky. My eyes followed his and I realized why he comes out here. The sky seemed to stretch on forever and was covered in stars that looked like bright sparkling diamonds in the sky. It was defiantly in contrast with the black sky and the only other source of light was the big full moon.

"I usually come out here when I'm mad because it calms me." He said quietly.

"It's beautiful." I breathed. I couldn't take my eyes off of it for some reason. "I can see why you come out here."

"Yea," He said, he sounded sad. He reached over and cupped my cheek with his hand and turned my head so that I was looking at him. "I really hope Michael lets you stay." He looked sincere and vulnerable.

"Me to." I heard a door slam from downstairs.

"That's probably Eve." He said and hopped up. I got up to and watched him hop lightly back in the window and reach for me. I walked over to the windowsill and, to my surprise, he grabbed my waist and pulled me in. He left his hands on my waist longer than he should have. I looked up at him. I felt flutters in my chest.

"Thanks." I squeaked. What was I thinking. I shouldn't be feeling like this. He probably doesn't even like me like that. I pulled away from him and looked back at the window. He pulled open the door.

"Shane! Michael!" Eve yelled. I walked out the door behind Shane and walked down the steps. A look of shock can across Eve's face when she came down stairs.

"I figured I would stay so I could meet Michael." I said plainly. She grinned and ran up , which was funny considering the boots she was wearing, and pulled me into a tight hug. She starting babbling away.

"Omg! So, like, we'll see each other everyday and stuff. Oh! And, I bet we wear the same size clothes so you can always borrow some of my stuff and I can borrow yours! Ooh, and we can do our makeup together every morning. You look totally different without your makeup on. In a good way. Ya know I think-" Eve went on and on about everything but, I quit listening and stared a Shane playing a video game. He didn't notice because he was too into the game. And, Eve didn't notice because she was babbling. I knew me and Shane would have to talk. I was lost in thought when I heard a thump at the foot of the steps. A blonde disgruntled boy with blue eyes was looking around the room, taking in the scene. Me, Eve, and Shane on the couch. Eve chattering and me 'listening' and Shane playing a game. I realized this must be Michael. And, he looked like a god. Probably just as good looking as Shane. His eyes rested on me.

"Who's this?" He looked like he already knew who I was.

"Claire. She's here to look at the room. Er, well she kind of already looked but she needed to talk to you first." Eve answered before I could open my mouth.

"Michael." He said looking at me. Then, he took a seat in a chair in the far corner and grabbed the guitar next to it. Huh, didn't notice that. He began messing with the strings. "So, Claire, how old are you?"

"Sixteen." I paused. "Seventeen in a few months."

"No deal." He said not looking up. Shane paused his game and looked sharply at Michael.

"Why not?" Eve and Shane said at the same time. I made a face. Well it wasn't like I even wanted to move in here in the first place.

"Guys, it's ok, I don't really need to move in anyway. The worst thing I have to deal with is Monica's bed head in the morning." I snorted as I got up and grabbed my jacket. What a waste of time.

"Monica?" Michael asked.

"Yea, sorry I didn't tell you sooner." Eve said, looking apologetic. "Michael, she can't go back there. Monica already had a reward for her head!"

"Dramatic much?" I asked and laughed. I picked up my bag and threw it over my shoulder. "Guys, really, no harm done." I said with a smile. I picked up my books and started heading toward the door. "Thanks for letting me look at the room anyway. See you guys around." I started to open the door. Someone grabbed my arm. I turned, ready to smack whoever it was. It was Michael and he had a softer look to him now.

"Do you have a death wish?" He asked me.

"Um, my dorm is just a couple blocks away. I don't think I'm in any danger." I said coldly. My eyes narrowed when his grip tightened. "Get. Off. Me." I said through gritted teeth.

"Shane, close the door, please." He said without looking away. I saw Shane come around and shut the door.

"What the hell do you think your doing?"

"Michael, let her go." Shane sighed. Michael let go of my arm and I turned and ran straight into Shane.

"Excuse me." I said as politely as possible.

"No. You're staying. At least for tonight." His eyes narrowed like mine.

"Well, I'm not a five year old and your not my parents. So, you can't tell me what to do. Now, move." I said again. And, again they wouldn't budge. "If you don't move," I said sweetly, "I'm going to kick you where the sun don't shine, got it?" I raised my eyebrows.

"Please, just stay for tonight, so that your safe." He pleaded. Yea, right.

"No." I said and planted my feet to the ground.

"You know, you don't weigh hardly anything, so I could always pick you up and throw you in a chair then chain you, to make you stay." He looked like he was bluffing. I, being me, got really close to his face. So close are noses were almost touching. Well, almost, considering he was a lot taller than me.

"Try me." I breathed. Then, grinned at me. Oh, no. What have I gotten myself into now? He bent down and grabbed my waist. I dropped my books and my bag. He threw me over his shoulder and started carrying me to the couch. I hit his shoulders and back.

"Ouch! Will you stop?" He screeched.

"Will you put me down?" I asked evenly.

"Fine." I could here the grin in his voice. Then, he plopped me on the couch and sat down next to me. I started pouting. "Told you I would." He stated.

"Note to self: starting eating more." I muttered.

"Don't be like that were only concerned about your safety." He said looking down at me. I stood up and he followed after.

"Oh, I'm not trying to leave yet I don't have a prayer. But, I can do this." I smiled and he looked confused. So did Michael and Eve. I pulled my fist back and punched him square in the nose.

"Ow! What the hell was that for?" He screamed and Michael and Eve started laughing really hard.

"That, was for picking me up and throwing me over your shoulder." I said poking his chest. It probably unnecessary for me to do that but I was really mad. I plopped down on the couch and he went to go get a rag for his nose. "Ok, so, would you like to tell me why I can't walk to my dorm?" I asked as Shane walked back into the room. He looked at me critically before sitting down next to me.

"Uh, duh, because your probably going to get killed by the vamps." Eve said, opening a bag of pretzels that she had brought in from work.

"Have you lost your mind?" I asked. Did they think I was going to fall for this crap? "I'm serious guys, tell me why I can't walk to my dorm." I said narrowing my eyes at all three of them.

"Listen, I know your mad about not getting the room. But, still that doesn't mean you need to go commit suicide. Me and Shane have these things to worry about. People might accuse us of somth-" Michael started but I cut him off.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Back up a minute. One, I'm not committing suicide." I stood up to face Michael who was still standing. "All I'm doing is walking to my dorm. Two, I wouldn't commit suicide over something so stupid. I would at least wait until, I don't know, my lover left me?" I paused to take in their shocked expressions. "Three, It's none of their business what goes on in this house. Is it?" I asked and they all shook their heads. "And four, I wasn't asking about the room. I was asking why the hell it would be suicide to walk to my dorm at night." I paused and looked at Eve, who was panic-stricken from my rant. "The real reason."

"That was the real reason." Michael said, I opened my mouth to protest, but , he held up a finger. "Believe us or not, I don't care. But, your not going out right now." He sat down. As if I was going to listen to him. I got up and moved toward the door to get my books and bag so I could talk to them more comfortably. I heard a sound behind me and someone grabbed my waist. I screamed. I turned and raised my hand again. It was Shane. I sighed and put my hand down. I'd hurt him enough tonight.

"Are you seriously still trying to leave?" He asked , eyes wide with shock.

"No, dumbass! I'm getting my books and bag." I yelled at him, swatting his hands away, which lingered too long on my waist. I smirked at him. "Hands off the merchandise." His eyes bugged out of his head and I laughed and turned back around to grab my stuff for the second time. I walked over and sat next to Eve and Shane again.

"So, do you believe us now?" Michael asked, playing with his guitar strings again.

"Nope. But, I figure if I'm on lockdown, might as well be comfortable." I shrugged. Michael sighed.

"We're only doing this for your safety." Eve said while crunching a pretzel.

"Well, since I'm here. Why won't you let me stay." I thought for a moment. "Is it because I'm only sixteen. I'm in college if you hadn't picked that up. If you didn't your obviously slow." I waited for him to answer and so did Shane and Eve.

"It's not that. Well, yes you are sixteen so that is an issue. But, my major issue is how are you going to pay for it?" He paused and looked at me. "And, are your parents going to approve?" He looked at me expectantly. I took a deep breath and Eve put a reassuring hand on my arm. I looked at her and she smiled. Which is kind of strange considering her makeup. I was going to assume she didn't like labels.

"My parents died in a fire when I was seven and I've been living with my aunt and uncle since then. They don't care what they do. And, I've got a bank account with all the money my parents left me in it." Michael's face faltered when I spoke.

"Oh, I'm sorry." He looked down, ashamed with himself. I shrugged.

"It's alright." You'd think almost ten years later and it would be. I looked down and played with my bare fingernails.

"I guess you can stay. Rents 100 a month. TV's extra."

"Really?" I perked up.

"Yea, sure." When he didn't look up I got suspicious, He was probably letting me stay out of pity.

"If your only letting me stay out of pity," I said , my voice icy. "Then I don't want to stay." I crossed my arms over my chest. He looked up at me surprised. "I've been pitied most of my life and I'm tired of it."

"I'm not pitying you. I just figured it'd be better for you here, considering you aren't protected and all. You can stay until you are." I nodded, still irritated.

"Fine," I looked at him. "Why don't you like to wake up in the day?" Not really caring but, hey, at least it's conversation. Michael just shrugged. Shane changed the subject

"Is anyone hungry?" Shane looked around the room. Eve held up her bag of pretzels. Michael nodded looking down at his strings and I nodded. Shane nodded slightly towards the door. I got up with him and followed to the kitchen.

"Got any Ramen?" I asked. He looked up in a cabinet and took out the all-to-familiar orange package. "Pan?" I asked, he handed me one. "Thanks."

"So, have you been in town long?" He said, heating up something in a blue container.

"A week before school started." I said putting my noodles in the cool water. He gave me a weird look. I just shrugged. We stood there for a minute looking at each other.

"About what happened up on the roof," He began. I put a finger to his lips to stop him.

" It's ok." I said, turning back to my noodles, which were now boiling. He reached over and tucked a piece of hair behind my ear. He leaned forward until his lips were at my ears. His breath made me shiver.

"I was going to ask if we could pick up were we left off." He whispered. I looked up at him and let him gently press his lips to mine. They we gentle and warm and they made me feel tingly in secret places. He pulled back to look at me, his big, brown eyes wide. I turned toward the stove and stirred my noodles. I drained the water and he handed me a bowl. I took it and mixed my noodles and seasoning and went to sit down at the table. 'Yo' Mike! Foods done!" Shane yelled. I covered my ears. "Sorry." He smiled sheepishly. She grinned back.

"Later." I mouthed. He nodded in anticipation. Michael walked in the kitchen and grabbed his bowl. I acted like I was absorbed with my noodles.

"So, some rules we have are that we all alternate on days we cook and each week one of us goes shopping." Michael said while he was stirring, what I had recently discovered, his chili.

"No problem." I said through a mouthful of noodles.

"Sexy, Claire." Shane said. He laughed.

"You know it." I said in a smart tone. When Michael wasn't looking he winked at me. I finished my noodles and went to the living room. Eve had already went to bed. I looked at the clock and realized it was nearly three o'clock in the morning. While I was staring at the clock Michael walked back into the room with Shane. I grabbed my books and my bag and started up the stairs.

"I'm going to bed. Goodnight." I called over my shoulder. I turned to Michael who was staring at the TV he looked up at me. I smiled at him he grinned back. What a heart stopping face. I internally sighed. "Thank you." I said and walked up the stairs.

It was four o'clock when I finally tip-toed to Shane's room. I lightly tapped on the door. I heard a grunt and took that as a yes. I opened the door to see Shane half covered by his black sheet. He looked up at me. He smiled.

"Hey." I said.

"Hey." He sounded groggy. I laughed lightly.

"Didn't mean to wake you." I said. He flipped on his bedside lamp. The room illuminated, I noticed I had caught him almost asleep.

"Oh, no problem." He watched me as I walked over to his bed and stood over him.

"May I?" I asked and gestured toward the edge of the bed.

"Yea." He sat up. I laughed internally. His hair was sticking wildly all over the place. I reached forward and ran my fingers through it. It was soft and silky. The touch made Shane shudder underneath the warmth of my touch. He closed his eyes. He caught my hand and pulled me forward. I was less than an inch from his lips when he whispered. "I thought you wouldn't come." My heart broke when I took in the look on his face.

"Of course I would. I wouldn't lie to you." I told him honestly. I put my hands on his cheeks and pulled him closer so our lips could meet. Like earlier, They were soft and warm and inviting but, this time, there was more there. I moved so I was straddling his hips. I bent down again and this time our tongues met. He pulled back to look at me.

"Do you want to stay?" He asked me. I could almost hear him pleading for me to stay. I smiled at him. "I promise I won't try anything." He whispered in my ear. I giggled and a tingle ran down my spine.

"I'd love to stay , Shane Collins." I said in his ear. He turned me on my back so he was hovering over me. "What are you doing?" I asked him. Before he answered he dipped his head down and started leaving a trail of kisses from my jaw line down. He stopped just above the hem of my shirt and came back up to me

"I guess I should stop. I'm only setting myself up" He said and flopped back down next to me. I looked over at him and moved to where I was cuddled up next to him and my head rested on his chest. I traced circles on his bare chest with me hand. His fingers ran through my hair.

"So, earlier, your question about if I was a virgin or not." I began I felt him look down at me. "The answer is no." I looked up at his shocked expression. "I only did it once and that was a mistake." I looked back down. He gently pulled my chin back up with his finger.

"You didn't have to tell me." He said, looking me in the eyes. I shrugged.

"I figured I should. I mean I'm pretty sure your not." I told him looking at him. It looked like I could fall into his eyes if I tried. I pulled up to kiss him. He was willing at first, but then his mouth first. I pulled back, worried. What if he asked me to leave? "What's wrong?" I asked him.

"How did you know?" He asked me. I could tell he was upset. I just didn't know why. I took a finger and traced his lips with it.

"I just assumed….." I looked at him apologetically. "I'm sorry. Is that why your angry with me?" His expression softened.

"I'm not mad. I thought you were upset, so,…." I shushed him by pressing my lips to his.

"You want to go to sleep?" He asked around my lips.

"Yea, I probably should," He reached over and flicked his light off. "Do you want to come with me to get my stuff tomorrow? From my dorm."

"I don't know. Does it involve me holding your underwear again? Because if it does, then ,yea totally." I hit his arm and laughed. I pulled up so I was breathing on his ear.

"It can, if you want it to. I'll let you clean out the entire drawer if it makes you happy." A shudder ran through him. He grabbed my waist and put me on my back. He leaned down to my ear.

"Your making this whole patience thing very difficult." He breathed. His lips found my neck. I giggled.

"Well, then, maybe I should go to my room," I said, joking. I acting like I was going to get off the bed when he grabbed me again and pulled me to him.

"I'll behave myself I promise." He whispered against my hair.

"Alright, but, one mistake-" I laughed. He kissed my neck gently.

"So, this whole sleeping thing involves laying down and closing your eyes and stuff. I don't think we're getting very far." I sighed and leaned against his warm embrace. He kissed my hair.

"No, your right, we're not." He said, sighing too. I let go so I could crawl beside him and I lay facing the wall. I felt him turn on his side and snake a arm around my waist. "Is this ok?" He asked nervously. I laughed.

"It's perfect." I felt him relax beside me. "Perfect." I whispered.

And that's how we slept, peacefully in each others arms. All night.

_Hey guys! So, what did you think? I know it took forever. I'm sorry. I'm leaving tomorrow for South Carolina tomorrow and I wanted this to be a good chapter before I left. I won't be back until July 5__th__. But, I promise I'll write more chapters while I'm gone and try to type them as fast as possible when I get back. But, until then. _

_Peace, love, and ribs._

_~Superbabyb99_


	3. Chapter 3: The Morning After

_**Chapter 3: The Morning After**_

I woke up the next morning disoriented. After a few moments, I realized I was in Shane's bed. I rolled over and saw that he wasn't there. The smell of bacon floated up the stairs. I smiled. I got up and tip-toed over to his door and peaked out. I listened for a moment and didn't hear anything but the TV coming from down stairs. I ran back to my room and got my hair brush and tooth brush and headed to the bathroom. I looked in the mirror at my bed-head and pale face. I turned the water on and splashed my face with it. I ran my mind over the course of the night. Well, I suppose if your gonna go you better go big. I smiled at my reflection and put my toothbrush in my mouth.

Once I was done in the bathroom, which meant tamer hair and clean teeth, I went downstairs. I looked up at the clock and saw it was half past noon. Huh, good thing it was a Saturday. I walk through the kitchen door and saw Shane standing over the stove with his back to me. Wow, this was going to be fun. I leaned up against the doorframe. I stared at him for a moment, just taking in his messy beauty. I grinned. This was going to be a fun day.

**Shane P.O.V**

I woke up feeling slightly disoriented. I realized quickly that I had my arm around a slim waist. Then I realized that the girl laying in my bed was Claire. I had spent all night with her wrapped in my arms. I didn't know why I felt like this. Never has a girl done this to me and had me in their grasp so quickly. I looked over at my clock and it read 12 o'clock. I got up and decided to make breakfast before Eve and Claire got up. _Claire_. Just her name gave me the chills. I got the bacon and the eggs and the biscuits. I turned the oven on and emptied the coffee filter. The oven beeped. I stuck the biscuits in and put the pan on the burner. I knew I would have to say something to her. _Hey, Claire, I think I like you to much. _Or, better yet, _Hey, so I think we should go out sometime. Even though your sixteen and I could get arrested. _Well, her birthday was only a month away. I put the pan and it started sizzling. The familiar smell relaxed me slightly. I heard the floorboards creak from my room. She was up. Great. I heard the water in the bathroom turn on. Then off. Then nothing.

"Food, huh? You sure know the way to a girls heart." A angels voice from behind me said. I turned and saw her arms crossed over her chest and her leaning against the door frame. She was smiling at me. I walked over to her and she looked up at me with gorgeous green eyes. I bent down and kissed her nose.

"Just yours." I whispered. She giggled, A soft, delicious sound. She looked up at me again.

"Feed me and it'll be yours forever." She smiled.

"Okay. How do you like your eggs?" I asked her and turned around.

"Over-easy." I could hear the smile in her voice as she pulled out a chair from the table. Hey, at least she didn't say unfertilized. The oven beeped again, telling me it was done. I pulled the now done biscuits out and sat then on the counter. "Coffee for the girl that's about to give you her heart for food?" She came up beside me.

"Cups are in the cabinet." I said, nodding towards the cabinet that we kept the cups in. She walked over and opened the cabinet. She looked up on the shelf.

"Now, listen," Claire looked over at me. "Not all of us are as tall as you." I started laughing as I realized she couldn't reach them. She grabbed the egg flipper from my hand and smacked me with it. "It's not funny! Now, get me a cup down." I saluted her and reached over and grabbed a cup. I held out the cup. She took it and handed me back the flipper. "Thank you." She walked over and filled the cup to the brim. She sipped it and a smile lit her face. "Much better." I smiled back at her. She sat the cup down on the table and walked over to the stove. She took the flipper out of my hand.

"What are you doing?" I asked her. She began poking her egg.

"Obviously," She looked over at me, "You do not know how to make an over-easy egg." She turned back to the egg. "I need a plate." I sighed and handed her one. She nodded and slid the egg on the plate. "This," She said, pointing to the egg with a bubble in the middle. "Is an over-easy egg. The inside is still runny." Ew.

"Yuck. You like those things?" I asked her. She looked at me funny.

"No shit. That's why I told you to make it like this, genius. Have you ever even tried it?" She asked me, raising her eyebrows. I leaned away from the egg.

"No. And I don't plan on it, either." I said to her. She fiddled around the drawers until she found the forks.

"Well, too bad then." She cut the egg the yellow insides ran out. She stabbed the piece she cut off and pointed it at my mouth.

"No. I'm not eating that undercooked crap. I could die." She looked up at me batting her eyelashes.

"Please. Just try it. And, if you get sick I'll hold your hair for you." She grinned up at me.

"Funny. No. Batting your eyes won't work on me." I told her. That was a lie. I'm pretty sure if she looked at me like that again, She would get anything she wanted.

"Really?" She asked coming closer. "Are you sure? 'Cause I think it will." She grinned evilly and put down the fork. She put her finger on my chest and pushed me back against the wall. Her hand slid down past my stomach and stopped on my zipper. "What time does Eve wake up?" She whispered seductively in my ear. I could feel my pants getting larger and I know she could to.

"Um…" I couldn't think straight. Not when all I wanted to do was grab her and go to the bedroom. She leaned in and kissed me. She began kissing my jaw and neck. "Claire…." I was having trouble finding my words. "Not. Fair." I managed to get out. Her lips paused on my neck and looked up at me again.

"Why not?" She asked me, looking innocent. "After Eve goes to work?" She raised her eyebrows. Like I was going to pass this up. I nodded because I couldn't speak. She laughed and backed up. She flipped the nearly burnt bacon. "My egg is cold thanks to you. Ass." She looked over at me and smirked.

"Hey! That's your fault." I told her. Mentally, I was freaking out. So, basically the goddess type creature that I may be in love with just set a time to have sex. Then, She just goes on like nothing happened. But, when were we going to tell Michael and Eve. That wouldn't go over well. But, then again I every thing I do is wrong so, not much difference right? "So…" She looked over and me and smiled. A smile that I hoped would be mine, and only mine, forever. I couldn't speak. Not when she looked at me like that. I was about to say something to her when the door flew open. Eve walked in looking zombie like.

"Coffee. Now." Eve mumbled. I got her down a cup and she filled hers to the brim just like Claire did.

"Ooh. Not enough brains this morning?" Claire asked, a smile on her face.

"No. I'm thinking of starting with you two. Then Oliver. For making me come in this early." Her hair was messed up and her face very non-gothic.

"Who's Oliver?" Claire asked as she took a sip of coffee. Eve didn't say anything so I did.

"Eve's boss. And it's not early. It's like a quarter till one."

"It's early for me!" Eve snapped. "I need to go get ready. What took so long with breakfast?" Uh oh.

"I woke up like thirty minutes ago." I answered.

"Me to." Claire chimed in. Eve walked over to the stove.

"Then how come the bacons half burnt and the biscuits are done?" She turned around and was looking at me like I wasn't wearing pants. I just stared at her. She shrugged as if she gave up.

"Whatever. I'll eat cereal before I leave." Eve grabbed her coffee cup and left. I walked over to the stove and got the bacon out of the skillet.

"More for us then." Claire laughed. I swear I could live off hearing that laugh. She threw her cold and gooey egg in the trash. She sat down next to me and grabbed a piece of no-so-burnt bacon. She picked at it. God, she was beautiful. She looked up at me.

"What?" She asked smiling. I smiled back at her and shook my head. Claire scooted her chair closer to me. She looked down at the bacon in her hands. Her hair fell down in her face, creating a curtain. I reached over an brushed it out of her face. She looked up at me and smiled briefly then looked back down.

"What's wrong?" I asked her. She looked up at me and smiled.

"Nothing." She turned her head and put a tiny piece of bacon in her mouth. I grabbed a piece and stuffed it in my mouth.

Thirty minutes later, the plate of bacon was gone and Eve was down stairs in her uniform, eating cereal.

"I get off at midnight tonight. Are you all going to be alright?" Eve asked. Claire nodded, her nose in her text book.

"Eve, were not two. I can take care of both of us." Eve and Claire both snorted.

"Whatever, Collins, don't forget to feed the kid. Ya know, like you forgot feed the fish." Eve sniffled. "I loved that little guy." Again, with the fish!

"Eve! That was two months ago! Let it go!" She narrowed her eyes at me.

"No! You killed him out of cold blood!" Ugh! What a drama queen.

"He was a fish. He didn't make noise. I forgot about him, he didn't get fed. Claire makes noise, so, I wont forget about her." I smirked.

"Uh….. Guys, right here. And, I know how to feed myself." Claire said looking at us.

"I know, sweetie. It's just, Shane forgets to feed things sometimes." Eve smiled at her and looked down at her watch. "Ooh. I got to jet!" Eve kissed my cheek, no doubt leaving a black lipstick mark.

"Eww! No no!" I screamed. She giggled and kissed Claire on the forehead, leaving a black lip impression on her pale skin.

"Thanks, Eve." Claire said sarcastically, wiping the black off her forehead.

"Bye!" Eve said dramatically waving as she grabbed her keys and walked out the door. I heard the door slam and followed by the starting of Eve's car. Then her burning rubber going down the road. I went and sat down behind Claire. She leaned against me, still reading her textbook. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her close.

"Do you want me to play?" She asked me. I thought about last night, when she played.

"Yeah, but only if you want to." She smiled at me and closed her text book. She laid it down on the coffee table and reached for my hand. I smiled back and took her hand. She pulled up from the couch and to the glossy black piano. She sat down and I sat down next to her. Before she started playing I asked her a question.

"Do you write these songs?" I asked. She blushed and looked down

"Kind of." She admitted sheepishly.

"Kind of?" I looked at her strangly. "What do you mean, kind of?"

"Well, before I left, I had a friend, she helped me write these." She smiled. "Do you want me to play or not?" She asked. I could tell she had slid her wall beck in place. I nodded and snaked my arm around her waist. She nodded and threw her hair over her shoulder. She lightly placed her hands on the piano.

She hit the keys, they hit the cords, creating a beautiful melody. Not to long after her beautiful, angelic, voice flowed to the melody.

"_Love of my life my soul mate,_

_You're my best friend_

_Part of me like breathin' _

_Now, half of me is left_

_I don't know anything at all_

_Who am I to say you love me?_

_I don't know anything at all_

_And who am I to say you need me?_

_Color me blue, I'm lost in you_

_Don't know why I'm still waiting_

_Many moons have come and gone_

_Don't know why I'm still searching_

_I don't know anything at all_

_Who am I to say you love me?_

_I don't know anything at all_

_And who am I to say you need me?_

_Now you're a song I love to sing,_

_Never thought it feels so free_

_Now that I know its meant to be_

_And that's okay with me_

_But who am I to say you love me_

_And who am I to say you need me_

_But who am I to say you love me_

_I don't know anything at all_

_Who am I to say you love me?_

_I don't know anything at all_

_And who am I to say you need me?_

_I don't know anything at all_

_I don't know anything at all_

_I don't know anything at all"_

She struck the final note and opened her eyes. She looked at me sheepishly. I gently push her hair back from her face. She had a strange light to her. A happier one. It made her look as though the piano was where she belonged. Claire leaned back into me and closed her eyes again. She smiled.

"Let's go upstairs." I suggested. " I'm tired." She nodded, eyes still closed.

"Carry me." She said lightly.

"Seriously?" I asked. She looked up at me, opened her big, green eyes and she nodded her head. "Okay." I shrugged and stood up. I bent down and gently lifted her up into my arms, cradling her to my chest. She wrapped her arms around my neck. I carried her up the steps and into my room. I laid her on my bed and went to close the door. I turned around and she had sat up on my bed. She outstretched her arms to me. I walked over and took her hands. She pulled me to her and wrapped her leg around me. I lifted her up and she wrapped her other leg around my waist. She knotted her fingers in my hair and looked me in the eyes.

"I'm sorry." Claire said. I was shocked. Was she sorry about me? "I shouldn't have teased you earlier. I just… I'm afraid of getting hurt." She un-knotted her fingers from my hair and pulled away. She played with her fingers, avoiding my eyes. I was relieved.

"How are you going to get hurt?" I asked, I sat down on the edge of my bed with her still on me.

"Because," Claire said, still looking down. "I know that if I keep on doing this that I'll fall for you. And, no offence, but, you don't exactly look like the type to stay with a girl for a very long time." She twiddled her thumbs some more.

"Claire," She looked up at me. "I don't know what it is, but," I shook my head. "I have never felt this way about anyone before in my life. Especially this fast. And, I think I'll end up falling for you to. But, is that such a bad thing?" I asked her. I sure didn't seem like one to me. Her entire face lit up. Suddenly, she tackled me, knocking me back on the bed. She moved to where she was straddling my stomach. She bent down, pressing her breast up against me and put her lips to my ear.

"I'm not having sex with you. Yet." Then, pulled back far enough to were she was at my lips. She moved in slightly, and pressed her soft lips to mine, which were burning up by now. She giggled with her lips still pressed to mine. She pulled back and looked at me. It was like I was staring up at an angel. Her lips were spread into a large smile. I put my hands on her thighs. She put her hand over my heart. Her expression morphed into something I couldn't explain. "Your heart." She looked up at me from where her hand was placed. "It's beating really fast." I pulled myself up and knotted one hand in her hair. I pressed my lips to hers.

"It's because of you." I told her as I pulled away from her and pressed my forehead to hers.

"Me?" She asked. I laughed and nodded. I laid back on the bed and motioned for her to lay with me. She took the offer and laid her head on my chest. I ran my fingers through her thick, soft hair. A shiver went through her body. I pulled the cover up around us. She smiled at the warmth. "Well, I guess we'll just have to go get my stuff later." She said as though she was relieved. I nodded and kissed her head.

"Claire," I said after a moment. She mumbled out something that sounded like a "yea" so I continued. "What are we?" I asked. "I mean, like, are we an item?" I internally laughed at myself. I never thought I'd hear myself say the word item. She shifted to were she was looking at me, her eyes wide.

"Uh, well, I don't know. If you want to make it public, then yeah. But, It's up to you. I mean, I want to, but, whatever makes you happy." She said. I felt happier than I had in a long time. Of course I wanted my relationship with her public. Who wouldn't? But, then, there was the age difference. We at least had to tell Michael and Eve.

"Yes, I want it that way but, we need to wait until your, at least, seventeen." She nodded. "But, we tell Michael and Eve tonight." I declared. She smiled and laid her head against my chest once again. We laid like that for what seemed like hours. Finally, her breathing became more even. I smiled as I drifted off into a peaceful sleep..

_Okay, okay, way later than I expected. I'm so sorry. When I got back I had TONS of shit to do. Then, I started back at school, and then a crap load of homework. Everything got out of control. Hopefully, my schedule will work itself out. Hope you like this chapter and I hope ya'll don't hate me.. _

_As always, all my love,_

_Superbabyb99 __J _


	4. Chapter 4: The Explanation

_**Chapter 4: The Explanation**_

**Claire P.O.V.**

I woke up with a smile on my face. I realized that the sun was about to set. I rolled over and looked at Shane, who was still soundly asleep. My smile grew wider while I watched him. He breathed deeply and put his arm around my waist. He pulled me close. I kissed his neck gently.

"Gonna wake up anytime soon?" I asked him, knowing he was awake. I felt him shake his head. I sighed. "I thought you all didn't want me going outside after dark?" I asked him as I snuggled up to his chest, taking in the warmth.

"You're not allowed outside after dark." He mumbled . I giggled and pressed my lips just beneath his ear. A ripple went through him. "Claire. Sleep. You're worse than a little kid." I laughed and pulled back.

"Fine. I'll go by myself." I said as I got out from under the covers. All of the sudden a cold blast hit me. "Wow." I whispered, shivering. Shane stayed still until I moved to climb over him. He reached up quickly and grabbed me. He yanked me back down on the bed next to him and snuggled me up against him again. I giggled.

"Over my dead body," He said, his eyes still closed. "Will you leave this room without me." I pulled myself up so that my face was directly in front of his. I pressed my lips to his.

"I need to get my stuff though. Ya know? Laptop, make-up, clothes, books, everything. My T.V." I looked at him. He opened his big brown eyes and blinked. He looked around for a minute then looked back at me. He stretched and laid back on his back. I laughed and climbed on top of him, straddling his hips.

"Yesm?" He asked.

"Wake up!" I said, bouncing. Oops. Bad idea. He moaned. I giggled. "Sorry, my bad. Not helping the no sex thing, am I?" I put my hands on his chest and looked down at him. I bent down and pressed up against him, as I had done earlier. "I just have so much fun teasing you." I laughed.

"Not fair to me though." He said. He sounded disappointed. I smiled at him.

"Who knows what might happen? Maybe I'll give it to you tonight?" I said. I wasn't but it was fun to watch him squirm.

"No teasing. Cause, obviously, while your in here I'm not going to anything to fix the problem." He said. I heard the double meaning in his words. I considered his words. I grinned.

"Sorry." I stuck my tongue out at him. I climbed off him and stepped onto the cold hard wood floor. I was about to move forward to leave the room when he caught my waist. I laughed as I fell on the bed again. "I thought you had to 'fix the problem'?" I said between giggles He sat up and rolled his eyes at me. I pulled his arms off me. I stood up and looked at him. I put my hands on my hips. "Coming?" I asked him.

"Yes." He sighed. He hopped out of the bed. He shivered when his warm feet hit the cold floor. I smiled at him as he grabbed a pair of jeans from his closet. "You wanna watch or do you want to leave." He smirked at me.

"Actually," I smiled wickedly at him. "I would assume you have underwear on underneath those sweats, so, I'm just gonna lay here until you doll yourself up, sweet cheeks." I laid down on the bed and put my hands behind my head. A funny look crossed his face. But, before I could investigate it, he turned his head to his closet, which looked as though it was throwing up. He took off his shirt, and threw it in the floor. I was engrossed with the way the sunlight hit is muscular back. As he put his new, surprisingly unwrinkled, shirt on, I snapped back to reality.

"See something you like?" He looked back over at me as soon as I had looked back up to his face.

"Maybe." I smiled at him. He laughed and made a circular motion that was meant for me to turn around. I giggled and turned my head towards the window. I heard his sweats hit the floor, then the sound of fabric against his skin, then zipping. I turned my head back over and he was ruffling his shaggy, slacker-looking hair. "Done, princess?" I asked him.

"Haha. Funny. Yes, I'm ready." He ruffled his hair again while I slipped out the door silently. He followed quietly. Once downstairs, I put on my hightops which had managed to slip themselves into my overnight bag. I smiled at Shane as he waited on me to finish lacing my shoes. I hopped up and walked over to him.

"Ready, captain." I saluted him. He smiled and grabbed my hand. We walked out the door and shut it lightly behind us.

"Wait." Shane said suddenly from the porch.

"Yes?" I asked him.

"Come here." He said. I sighed and walked to him.

"Yes?" I asked again. He wrapped his arms around me.

"I wanted to do this before we left." He bent his head down and pressed his soft, warm lips to mine. I kissed him back softly at first but the kiss got more intense. He pulled back after about a minute, for breath.

"Done?" I said, short of breath. He smiled and nodded. I noticed a neighbor across the road had witnessed our P.D.A. moment and had a disgusted look on her face. I grabbed his hand again and led him to the sidewalk.

"No! I want those! Be careful, Shane, your gonna break them, you asshole!" I yelled at Shane as he tried to juggle my snow globes.

"Im not going to break them, honey! Take a deep breath!" Shane said back.

"Gahh! You irritate me!" He laughed and sat the snow globes down the bed.

"Relax. Why don't we just wait till tomorrow to come get _all_ of your stuff. You can just get some stuff for tonight and tomorrow and then we'll come back with Eve's car. Mkay?" Shane said way to rationally. I could just tell that he wasn't much of a sense talker, but, he did have a point.

"Fine. Makeup, laptop, clothes, hairspray, comb, and shampoo and body wash." I stuck my tounge out at him.

"You better put it up, or, I'll lick it." He said in all seriousness. I put my tounge back in my mouth and smiled at him. "Much better." I laughed and picked up my bag and stuffed my emo unicorn shirt in it with a pair of skinny jeans, then stuffed my makeup bag and hair stuff in the backpack as well. Shane simply stood in the corner of my room and watch.

"Ya know, you could help." I looked over at him while stuffing socks in the bag around my laptop.

"What else in there to be done?" He raised an eyebrow at me.

"I dunno. You tell me and we'll both know, wont we?" I winked at him.

"Shew, lets go, smartass."

"Aww, is someone tired?" I asked in a baby voice.

"Yeah, kinda, so, today would be nice." Shane said impatiently. I wrinkled my nose at him. He smiled and pressed the tip of it. We left the dorms and started walking towards the house when we walked past a place called Common Grounds. Coffee. I silently pointed toward the coffee shop and imitated drinking a coffee. He nodded and grabbed my hand. I smiled and opened the door. I was shocked to see Eve behind the counter, standing out because of her deathly pale makeup. She grinned when she saw us. I could tell that she hadn't seen our hands yet. If Shane knew she worked here, then why would he hold my hand in front of her? I thought we were telling the two of them tonight. Huh. Guess not. Eve's face went from excited to shocked when she looked at our hands. Then, surprisingly, it turned into a look of pure joy. I waved.

"Oliver! I'm taking my break!" She yelled as she was pulling off her apron.

"No you aren't! Not right now! Were too busy!" a hippie looking man said from the other end of the counter, who looked to be drowning in the customers.

"Too bad, old man." She went from behind the counter and walked over to us. "Be back in twenty!" she yelled as she drug me and Shane out the door. She walked down the sidewalk, heels clanking loudly, and turned to a diner. "Okay. Spill." She said as she opened the door.

"Spill what?" Shane asked innocently. Eve gave him a look that said "don't fuck with me, Shane."

"There's something going on between you two. And, I want to know about it." Eve said defiantly.

"We need to borrow your car tomorrow, for Claire's stuff." Shane said, avoiding the question.

"Do not avoid my question, asshole." Eve said, looking pissed. We sat down at a booth, I slung my bag into it beside me. A older woman wearing a apron walked over to us.

"Can I help you?" She asked, sounding irritated.

"Yeah," Eve said looking at me and Shane, "I want a sundae. I would assume that these two would want a banana split." Eve said and she smirked. I looked at her and narrowed my eyes.

"Bitch." I muttered under my breath. She looked at me as the waitress walked away.

"I heard that, you child." She paused and checked her phone. "Mkay, so, obviously, something happened between you two. And, something good because your holding hands. And, damn, it happened fast." Her eyes were wide and childish. Which contrasted drastically with her gothic looks.

"Well, things happen fast now-a-days, Eve, get with the program." Shane said just as the waitress came out carrying two ice cream dishes. Eve's smile widened. Shane shook his head and looked at me. He smiled and I grinned.

"If she kills us it's your fault." I whispered to him and giggled and he laughed under his breath.

"Hey!" Eve yelled. We turned towards her. She eyed us. "Eat your ice cream. It'll melt. No need to waste ice cream." She sniffed and ate a huge bite of hers. I picked up a spoon and began picking at the ice cream. "So, are you two, like, together?" Shane poked my side. And, cocked his head to one side. I took a bite of ice cream and looked at Eve.

"Yeah." Shane said behind me. I waited for Eve to pop up and start screaming. But, she just… squealed. As if she was the happiest girl in the world. I looked back at Shane, who's eyes were wide with surprise. "wow" he mouthed to me.

"I know." I mouthed back.

"Eeekkk! Im so happy for you two! But, you see, Michael's the issue at hand as of now, because this just made this so much more difficult."

"I know. We were planning to tell you all tonight. But, you saw us." I said as I stuck the spoon in Shane's mouth to keep him from saying anything drastic.

"Oh. Well. Ya know how those things go." she had just polished off her sundae when her phone buzzed on the table. "Shit. That's Oliver. I gotta go. Go home. But, don't do anything stupid. Please. And, you better walk fast. Its almost time for the sunset." She stood up and threw money on the table. "I work till ten tonight. Tell Michael when he gets up. Love you. Bye." and with that she left. I looked at Shane. It was nearly 8 and the sun hadn't set yet. I took that as a good thing.

"That was… much different than I expected. Wow." Shane looked at me and smiled.

"Yeah. Most definitely. But, can we go home now. And, eat. Then sleep?" He asked. I giggled and shook my head yes.

"Lets go, then." We left the diner, hand in hand. When we were outside, I stopped and looked at Shane. "Why?" I asked him. I needed to know why he wanted me. Over everyone else. Why he looked at me the way he did.

"Why what?" he gave me a puzzled look.

"Why…..Why do you want me?" I asked him. He stared at me for a while. Finally, he put his hands in his pockets.

"Claire. Can you not see yourself clearly?" He asked me. What? I've known myself for sixteen- nearly seventeen- years. I think I would see myself clearly enough.

"I think I see myself just fine." I said and I crossed my arms over my chest.

"I don't think so. Because if you did, you wouldn't have asked me that stupid question. Why would I want to be with you? Because, I've only known you for 2 days and I can't see my future with out you now. You make me feel complete with out even trying. Your beautiful, funny, smart, and the most amazing person I've ever met. So, I believe the more appropriate question is why wouldn't I want to be with you." His words made me feel something I've never felt before. I looked up at him and smiled. A smile of pure joy.

"Thank you for answering me. I appreciate it." He rolled his eyes and stuck out his arm. I put my arm in his. We walked home. When we walked in the door and sat my bag at the foot of the stairs. Suddenly, I hit a really cold spot, my pace faltered for half a second. I shivered and continued walking. I started up the stairs.

"Where are you going?" He asked me. I shrugged.

"Not hungry anymore." I told him and he sighed and drug me to the couch. I sat down and he sat down beside me and pulled me on his lap. I felt like a rag doll. I looked out the window and it was dark. " I thought you were hungry?" I asked him.

"I'd rather just stay with you. I find you pretty entertaining." He nuzzled his nose against my neck.. I giggled and he laid me on my back. He climbed on top of me and hovered there. "I'm serious." His eyes spoke more than he could ever say. I stretched up and kissed him, pressing my lips to his.

"I am too." I looked back at him. "I promise, Shane, I'm yours as long as you want me. I'm here for you. I know it sounds cliché but, its true. I wouldn't lie to you. Ever." He looked down at the floor and I put my hands on his jaw and turned him to face me again. "Please. Please say you believe me. It's the one thing I _need _to hear."

"I believe you. I don't want you to lie to me. Been lied to enough, I think." He looked sad.

"What aren't you telling me, Shane? I can see it." He was keeping something from me. I could tell. Just the way he had a blank stare with an undertone of sadness.

"Nothing." He said and sat back up. I followed him close behind him and grabbed his face.

"Shane." I said, force in my voice. Then I realized. He didn't trust me. All of it. A lie. I sharply drew my hand back and pulled away from him. He looked at me. A look of hurt crossed his face as I stood up and walked towards the stairs.

"Where are you going?" He asked, hurt in his voice.

"Since you don't trust me," I said sharply. I pronounced each word, each one coming out cold and like a slap in the face. "I figured I'd go away. You must be able to handle it on your own."

"Claire! Wait, no! I didn't mean- look, I trust you, or I wouldn't have said what I said in front of that reastraunt and I just don't want my sob story to… make you take pity on me." I looked back at him. He looked almost broken in his bad boy swagger. I sighed and walked over to him.

"Shane, If there's anyone who cant stand pity, Its me. Believe me, I know, It feels awful to feel like someone is just helping you because they feel bad for you. And, if you don't want my pity, you wont get it. But, don't shut me out. Talk to me. And, don't say 'Guys don't talk' either. Cause, I will slap you." I looked at him and put the palm of my hand on his heart. "I want this to be mine. Not broken in pieces." He took my hand from his chest and intertwined our fingers.

"I'm sorry. I am. I try not to shut people out. Ill try harder. Especially if its for you." I smiled at him and he laid me back on the couch again. He climbed on top of me. He kissed my jaw line, under my ear and down my neck. "Sing for me?" He asked me. I thought for a minute.

"Maybe," I said as he kissed farther down. "What's in it for me?" I asked him in a sexual manner. A deep growl came from his chest. He pulled up and looked at me.

"Plenty. I've got tons of ways to persuade you ,so, please, take your time." He smiled. I laughed.

"Well, persuade away then." I told him. He grinned and shook his head. He ducked his head and put his lips at my ear.

"This is the part where you calmly walk over to the piano and start playing." He laughed and kissed me just beneath my ear.

"Oh, and why is that?" I asked him as his mouth went farther down.

"Because you're a good girl, Claire. You shouldn't want me to… persuade you in anyway." I could hear the sarcasm in his voice. I laughed at him.

"Maybe you are as stupid as Eve thinks you are." I giggled. He glared at me. I sighed. "Are you going to let me up?" I asked him. He nodded and grinned because he knew that he had won. I looked at the clock. It was nine thirty already. I pulled him towards the piano.

"Are you ever going to let me inside your mind? Tell me what you think about things? I'd love to know how that mind of yours works." He said, a smile in his voice.

"I'll let you in mine when you let me in yours." I grinned at him.

He nodded and tucked a loose strand of hair behind my ear. I stared at his big brown eyes and smiled. He was mine. _Mine_. It was… Amazing. I knew that I was probably setting myself up for hurt, but, for right now, I'm alright with that. I hoped that he wouldn't leave me, but, hoping didn't get us anywhere in the world today.

I heard a key slide into the door then someone opening it. "Hello?" Eve called, probably waking up Michael. I realized that I had somehow ended up in Shane's lap. I quickly hopped off him and onto the bench next to him. Shane started laughing at me. I narrowed my eyes at him and gently laid my hands on the keyboard, I pressed lightly, hitting the first notes. I closed my eyes and let the music take control. "Were is eve-" Eve's voice broke off. I saw Shane's head move in the corner of my eye. He nodded.

"_All this time I wasting_

_Hoping you would come around_

_I've been givin' out chances every time_

_And, all you do is let me dowm_

_And, it's taken me this long _

_Baby I figured you out_

_And, thinking we'll be fine again_

_But not this time around_

_You don't have to call anymore _

_I wont pick up the phone_

_This was the last straw_

_Don't wanna hurt anymore_

_And, you can tell me that you're sorry _

_But, I wont believe you, baby_

_Like I did before_

_Your not sorry_

_No, no, no, no_

_Looking so innocent _

_I might believe you_

_If I didn't know_

_Coulda loved you all my life_

_If you hadn't left me waiting_

_In the cold_

_And, you've got your share of secrets _

_And, im tired of being last to know_

_And, now your asking me to listen _

_Cause it worked each time before_

_You don't have to call anymore _

_I wont pick up the phone_

_This was the last straw_

_Don't wanna hurt anymore_

_And, you can tell me that you're sorry _

_But, I wont believe you, baby_

_Like I did before_

_Your not sorry_

_No, no, oh_

_Your not sorry _

_No, no, oh_

_You had me crawling for you honey_

_And, it never would have gone away, no_

_You used to shine so bright_

_But, I watched it all fade_

_You don't have to call anymore _

_I wont pick up the phone_

_This was the last straw_

_Don't wanna hurt anymore_

_And, you can tell me that you're sorry _

_But, I wont believe you, baby_

_Like I did before_

_Your not sorry_

_No, no, oh_

_Your not sorry _

_No, no, oh"_

I struck the last note and looked up at Shane who was smiling smugly again. I grinned at him and turned around dropping my smile. Eve was standing there with, surprisingly, Michael, who looked as through he had just woken up. They were both staring at me. Eve's mouth was hanging open. Michael looked… un-surprised, somehow, like he'd known.

"Whoa." Eve said in a whisper. Michael moved past her and sat down in the chair next to his guitar. He picked up his guitar and began tuning it. "Shane, did you know she could do that?" She asked, still wide-eyed. Shane nodded.

"Yep. Known since her first night here." Shane said with a smile in his voice.

"No big deal people. So what? I can sing. Hallelujah, praise the lord." I said nonchalantly. Michael looked up from the strings and stared at her. He rolled his eyes.

"You should feel good, Claire. Most people would kill to sing like you." I shook my head and laughed.

"Nobody likes groupies, Michael." The three of them laughed.

"So, uh, Michael, we kinda need to tell you something….." Shane started.

"What? That you and Claire have a thing? Old news, kid, I know." My eyes widened. How?

"How did you know?" I asked him.

"Easy." He said without looking up from his strings. "I saw the way you two looked at each other last night and I heard you go into Shane's room last night." He shrugged.

"You don't have a problem with it?" I was dumbfounded. "Like, at all?"

"Not my problem. But, I wouldn't recommend making it public just yet. I'd wait until you were at least seventeen to start holding hands around other people. We don't need any trouble from cops here. So, you keep it quiet until your of legal age and there won't be a problem, got it?" So much easier than I'd imagined. I'd imagined throwing of things and such.

"Hmm." Eve, who had been much too quiet, said. "I have an idea! Why don't you two do a song together? I mean, it's a great way to get to know each other and…. What?" I was staring at her trying to figure out what was wrong with her.

"Was she dropped on her head when she was a baby?" I asked and looked back at Shane and Michael. Michael looked at me and gave me a look of knowing.

"Only a couple of times." He said. Eve picked up a book and threw it at him. He instinctively put his arm up to shield himself.

"Michael! I was not! Okay, well maybe just a couple of times, but, hey. I turned out okay." She sniffed and we all gave her a look of doubt.

"Well, okay then, if that's all you need from me, I need to finish my homework and then go to bed. Classes tomorrow. Bright and early." I was headed for the stairs when I felt Shane behind me. I turned and grinned at him. "I already have a puppy, Shane, I don't need another one." I laughed and reached up to ruffle his hair.

"Ruff." He said and laughed with me. He grabbed my bag for me.

"Night." I called over my shoulder to Michael and Eve.

"Have fun. But, not too much fun, I don't need a baby's crying waking me from my beauty sleep." I rolled my eyes at her. Michael nodded and began strumming a beautiful melody. I walked up the stairs and down the hall towards my room. I reached behind me and grabbed Shane's hand. We walked in my warm room that was lit up by a small lamp and I shut and locked the door behind us. Shane sat my bag on the corner of my bed and stood there for a moment. I walked up to him and wrapped my arms around him and laid my head against his back.

"Are you staying here with me tonight?" I asked him. He nodded. I let go and got in my bag. I pulled my dark purple laptop out and laid it on the bed. I pulled my pajamas out of my bag. I started to pull my shirt off then I realized that Shane was still staring at me. "What?" He shook his head and went to look out the window. I pulled off my shirt and put the over sized one on. I slipped out of my skinny jeans. "I'm done now." I un-tucked my hair from my shirt and grabbed my laptop and history book. He turned just as I was climbing up on the bed. I patted the spot next to me and smiled. He laughed and came over to sit on the bed.

"How long is this going to take?" He asked as he played with a piece of my hair nonchalantly.

"Hmm," I said while I typed furiously. "Almost done. All I have to do is finish this paragraph." I said. I finished typing and clicked save. I blew out a breath. I closed my laptop and book and set them on the bedside table. Shane put his finger under my chin and gently pulled my face to his. I gently pressed my lips to his. I pulled away and turned off the beside lamp. I turned back towards him and pulled the hem of his shirt up. I threw his shirt to the end of the bed. We got underneath the covers and I pressed up against him. "You know, I should probably go to sleep." I said as I pressed my lips to his collar bone. He ducked his head and pressed his lips to mine. We kissed for a long time.

"Probably." Shane said breathless. I nodded and pressed my lips to his again. I sighed and decided it best that I go to sleep.

"Don't leave me." I whispered to him as I turned over on my other side. He pulled me up against his body which was hard and muscular but also had a warm and comforting feel to it. He pressed he lips to my neck and then placed them at my ear.

Then he whispered, "Never." I slowly slipped into unconsciousness, happy and ignorant of what was really happening in the world. The only thing I felt was Shane's lips and the warmth they carried with them. I was happy.


	5. Author's Note

_Hey guys! I am soo sorry to those of you that have been keeping up with my story. I havent been writing that much anymore. Lots of legal stuff going on right now plus I've been writing on an original story. Plus, I don't really like the direction that I've got this story going. I wrote out the fifth and sixth chapter and hated them. I feel like I'm making Claire and Shane move to fast. I don't know. IF, and I do say IF, I discontinue this story for now, I will be picking it back up. I don't know. Please, review and tell me what you think. There's a Little button on the bottom of the page. If you could just type yes or no. That'd be great__J _

_And, as always, _

_All my love,_

_Superbabyb99_


	6. AN

_Hey guys! So, I know I stopped while writing this, but, I just kinda got the feeling not every one liked it. I'm not saying I didn't like the reviews I got, because, I did. But, what I AM going to do, is hand off my story to someone, as long as I get a little recognition. I want to make sure that the person I give it too, will devote the time and effort to writing this story. So, what I ask of people that WANT my story to do the following:_

_STEP 1:_

_Write the 5__th__ chapter of "Goth has it's Perks" the way you wanted it to happen. _

_STEP 2:_

_Write to convince me that you are worthy of my story ;) _

_STEP 3:_

_Email your chapter and letter to me by March 1__st__. (Cause this will be the end of my contest)_

_STEP 4:_

_Sit back and wait. _

_I wanted to tell you, just because I don't pick you, doesn't mean I love you any less. Believe it or not, keeping up with this and everything else, is really difficult, especially when don't keep up with it in the beginning. I just kinda got tired of it after a while. Im not saying that I got tired of you guys, just that I kinda got bored with writing it, so, my chapters didn't exactly tee up to what I had hoped. _

_Anyways, I hope you don't hate me, _

_Also, I'm writing a new story as we read, it's a continuation of Underworld: Afterlife. I had never seen them before I went to see that one in theatres. I fell in love. Ive been watching it nonstop. It will be called _

"_The Search". I hope you get a chance to read it! _

_With love, _

_Superbabyb99 _


End file.
